


No Regrets

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is twenty three and Justin is sixteen. Brian is still a nice guy but getting to be the asshole we all know and love. Will he get there or fall in love first? Brian still hasn’t been moved up in Ryder Agency. He doesn’t live at the loft and not all of his clothes are label! The horror!





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian looked at Mikey and smiled at him. Michael smiled back and then frowned when he saw Brian popping an E in his mouth. He knew his friend had been taking drugs pretty much all night. They had been “not celebrating” Brian’s twenty-third birthday.

“Brian, would you stop that? You have to work tomorrow and you are high as a kite,” Mikey whined.

Brian closed his eyes and concentrated on not hearing Michael. He didn’t want to be reminded that he had to go to work in that horrible place where his talent was not appreciated.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, but I am ignoring you with the hopes that you’ll just go away,” Brian told him smirking.

“I’m driving you home,” Michael replied.

“The fuck you are. Get away from me,” Brian hissed and pushed Michael away.

Brian got up and scanned the crowd. He was getting bored and just decided to leave. He sobered a little when the cold air hit his face. He opened and closed his eyes a couple of times making sure he wasn’t seeing things. There was an angel in front of him looking at him with a questioning face.

“Are you okay?” the blond asked.

“Are you an angel?” Brian asked and smiled sexily.

“No, Justin. My name is Justin,” Justin told him blushing furiously.

“Hey,” Brian said.

“Hi,” Justin replied. “Are you okay?”

Brian nodded.

“Good, I have to go,” Justin informed the brunet and turned around before he started walking.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked following Justin.

“I was just looking around,” Justin said as he stopped to answer. “It’s my first time here and it’s pretty scary.”

“How old are you?” Brian asked.

“Sixteen,” Justin told him. “I’m going to be seventeen pretty soon.”

Brian nodded. “Do you want to come with me?” Brian asked.

Justin frowned and shook his head. “I have to go home before it’s too late,” Justin said.

“I’ll take you home. Just come with me,” Brian murmured and grabbed Justin’s hand to pull him closer. “I’ll treat you good.”

Justin closed his eyes and gasped as Brian’s breath hit his neck.

“Say you’ll come with me,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

“What’s your name?” Justin asked.

“I’m Brian,” Brian told him, knowing that Justin was thinking about going with him. He knew that the kid was scared and he should probably let him go but he wanted him. He was not going to let Justin walk away from him. “Do you want to come with me or not?” Brian asked.

“I really have to go home,” Justin protested.

“Do you really want to go home?” Brian asked and smiled when Justin shook his head. “Come on. I parked over here,” the brunet told him and they walked to the jeep.

***

Justin walked inside the small apartment and smiled at the cozy home. “Do you live here alone?” he asked.

Brian nodded and locked the door. “One day I will move out of here and have my own loft,” Brian told him. “I will have everything I want.”

Justin smiled and nodded. “Where do you work?” Justin asked sitting on the couch.

Brian sat next to him and smiled. “An advertising agency but my boss, Ryder, is a total prick,” Brian told him. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Sure,” Justin told him.

Brian got up and came back with two beers. Justin took one and drank from it before he put in on a coaster. “Do you want one?” Brian asked showing Justin an E.

Justin shook his head. Brian shrugged and took one. He walked towards Justin and offered his hand.

“Come on,” Brian murmured.

Justin took his hand and they walk to Brian’s bedroom. Brian closed the door and started to take off his clothes.

“I…” Justin said but nothing else came out.

“Do you want to go?” Brian asked a little disappointed.

“No, it’s just that...I have never done this. I just...” Justin stuttered wishing he could think clearly so he could speak.

Brian took him in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. He caresses Justin’s face and then kissed him on the cheek and then on the neck. He was caressing Justin’s back and trying to make the blond relax. “Shhh, I’ll be good to you. You are so fucking beautiful.”

Justin closed his eyes and gave into Brian.

***

Brian watched the blond for a while until Justin opened his eyes. He smiled at the teen who started to blush immediately. He founded it adorable that the blond could turn into such a shy person in seconds.

“Now you know what rimming is,” Brian told him.

Justin giggled. “It was great,” Justin admitted.

“Great?” Brian asked with a raised brow.

“Wonderful,” Justin said.

“Just wonderful?” Brian asked amused.

“Brian, it was fucking perfect, okay,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and pulled Justin towards him. “Do you want to keep going?” Brian asked in Justin’s ear.

Justin bit his lower lip and then nodded. Brian grabbed the lube and a condom before he got in his knees. He put some lube on his long fingers and then pressed against Justin puckered hole.

“Oh,” Justin uttered in pleasure.

“Relax. You are going to like it,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and soon enough he was pushing towards Brian. He stopped by the time Brian had added a third finger. It was starting to burn him yet he liked it.

“Put your legs on my shoulders,” Brian told him.

Justin watched as Brian took the condom and put in on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that he was going to have sex with such a gorgeous man. “Oh god,” Justin hissed when he felt Brian entering him.

“Push me out,” Brian told him.

Justin did and felt Brian enter him completely. Brian watched Justin’s head trashing from side to side trying to bear the pain he was feeling. He could feel the body under him shaking.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked while he caressed Justin’s face.

“It hurts,” Justin sobbed.

“It’s okay. It will get better. I promise,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and believed him. A few moments later, Brian felt Justin squeezing him and he started to move. He pulled back just leaving the tip of his cock inside of Justin before he pushed back in slowly. The teen arched from bed and scratched Brian’s arm.

“You like that?” Brian huffed. “You are so fucking fantastic.”

Justin moaned and held onto Brian. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling. First he had though he had been split in two and now he knew he was in heaven. Brian bit Justin’s neck and sucked him hard. He wanted to mark the boy not sure why.

“Oh god! More!” Justin shouted.

Brian smiled and started to pick up the pace. “God yes…fuck yeah!” Brian grunted as he sank into the body beneath him and felt Justin squeeze him.

“Brian! Brian! My god!” Justin moaned and writhed in bed.

Pretty soon Brian’s thrusting became small jabs. He was pretty close. He took the blond’s hard cock and started to jerk him off. Justin closed his eyes and dropped his head back with all the sensations that attacked him.

“Brian!” Justin screamed and splashed his cum all over the two of them.

Brian pulled almost all the way out and entered Justin hard and fast. He closed his eyes feeling the boy squeezing him and Brian tried to pull back but it was too late. He came hard inside of Justin. “Fuck!” Brian hissed after he had calmed down.

“What?” Justin asked opened his eyes slowly. There was a small smile on his face.

“The condom broke,” Brian told him.

“Should I be worried?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. “I always use protection but it never hurts to get tested,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded. “Where am I supposed to do that?” Justin asked him.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth before he pulled out of Justin slowly and got up. He got rid of the broken condom and came back with a cloth for Justin.

“You can go to the bathroom and clean yourself,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and left for the bathroom. When he came back Brian was sitting on the bed having a cigarette.

“Here,” Brian said as Justin came back.

“What’s this?” Justin asked taking the paper.

“My number so we can go together,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and nodded. “So does this mean we can’t fuck anymore?” Justin asked almost pouting.

Brian smirked and grabbed a condom. He pulled Justin back into his arms and turned them around so he was on top of the smaller man. He got in between Justin’s legs. He could fuck his angel all night.


End file.
